


Peter is Betrayed

by romajstorovic



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Misunderstandings, Peter Learns the Truth, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, inspired by a tumblr post, just an excuse to remind you guys that rhodey pepper and bruce aren’t their real names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: Peter Parker learns a few things about his friends that he never considered could be true, and feels let down by all of them.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Peter is Betrayed

"You - what? What did you just say?" Peter asks quietly. "You're lying."

"I didn't think it would be this big a deal!"

"Are you kidding? This is a huge deal! You've been lying to me for years!" He rubs his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair before turning around. He turns between the figure stood behind him and the door a few times before the figure begins to speak again.

"I haven't been lying to you, I just -"

"Just what?" Peter snaps, spinning round to face him. "Just thought you'd lie to an innocent kid? I was fifteen!"

"I'll make it up to you, I swear -"

"It's like I don't even know you anymore. I can't believe that for six years - six goddamn years - you let me believe your name was Happy."

"It is!"

"No, it's not, is it Harold?"

Peter storms out, face red, and Happy sighs.

-x-

"And then it turns out that this whole time his name wasn't 'Happy'!" Peter rants. "It was Harold!"

Pepper sits by the window of the top floor of Stark Industries Tower and sighs. Tony is sitting at the desk, trying very hard not to fall asleep. There are four empty coffee mugs and a tub that once held ice cream scattered over it.

"I know the feeling, kid," Tony yawns. "Trust me. Rhodey's real name is James, and when I found out Pepper's real name I nearly cried."

Pepper glares furiously at him. "Stop it!" she hisses, but the damage has been done.

"You're... you're not Pepper?" Peter asks, blinking at her. He's stopped mid rant, arms wild and one leg off the floor. "What's your name?"

"Virginia," she sighs. "Pepper is just a nickname."

"Your name is Virginia?" Peter cries. "Why is everyone out to get me? Mr Stark, please tell me your name is still Tony."

"Always has been, always will be," Tony promises, leaning back in his chair. "Unless I need to fake my death again."

"You didn't need to fake your death last time -"

"Yes I did. Shut up, Virginia."

Peter lets out a strangled cry of frustration and leaves Tony's office.

-x-

"And it turns out Happy isn't Happy and Rhodey isn't Rhodey and Pepper isn't Pepper and I don't know what to do, Bruce!" Peter sighs.

Robert "Bruce" Banner looks up from his physics and makes an oath never to let Peter see his ID.


End file.
